Ichigo in Indonesia
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Summary: Bagaimanakah nasib Ichigo ketika karena suatu kesalahan dia terpaksa tinggal di rumah Author yang super aneh? Warning: OOC, Maybe Typo s , aneh, dan lain-lain


Summary: Bagaimanakah nasib Ichigo ketika karena suatu kesalahan dia terpaksa tinggal di rumah Author yang super aneh?

A/N: Di Fic ini Mitsu akan memakai nama Sanzenin Hikaru. Selain itu Narator dengan Mitsu itu orang yang berbeda lho. Karena di Fic ini Mitsu akan muncul, jadi enggak mungkin yang membaca cerita ini Mitsu juga kan? *Dihajar pakai sandal rame-rame* Maafkan kestressan Mitsu sehingga membuat Fic ini… Dimohon setelah membacanya jangan muntah-muntah ya *Plak* Di Fic ini penampilan Mitsu bukanlah penampilan asli. Enggak mungkin dong warna rambut Mitsu coklat. Kecuali kalau dicat

Selamat membaca~

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Ichigo in Indonesia

Chapter 1

Ichigo go to Indonesia

Pada suatu pagi yang sangat tenang… Sangat tenang… Tenang… Ten-

"Berisik Narator! Jangan mengulang-ulang perkataan terus dong!" bentak seorang Shinigami yang rambutnya warna Orange.

Karena ketakutan, Narator pun cepat-cepat membaca naskah dialog yang selanjutnya.

Ichigo yang merasa kesal karena pagi harinya dibangunkan oleh keberisikan Narator, pun segera berganti pakaian lalu keluar.

"Loh? Tumben kau sudah bangun, Ichigo," kata Rukia yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Ichigo. Hayo, jangan-jangan mau ngintip ya? *Narator ditendang*.

"Gara-gara Narator sialan itu aku jadi bangun," keluh Ichigo kesal.

Rukia yang enggak terlalu mengerti maksud Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi karena malas.

"Oh ya. Soutaichou tadi memanggilmu. Katanya ada urusan penting. Soutaichou menyuruhku kalau kau sudah bangun harus pergi ke tempatnya" kata Rukia.

"Tugas penting apa? Sudah sengaja aku sengaja berlibur ke Divisi 13 untuk bersantai ternyata malah dikasih tugas. Aku males ke sana."

"Aku lupa memberikan satu hal lagi," Rukia merogoh baju Shinigami nya (Narator enggak tahu namanya apa) lalu memberikan secarik kertas kepada Ichigo.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Titipan dari Soutaichou. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya. Mau makan," Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Dengan bingung, Ichigo membuka kertasnya lalu membaca isinya:

_Kepada Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Jika anda tidak segera datang ke Divisi 1, maka kami akan memberikan anda pilihan hukuman yaitu:_

_1. Dicincang oleh Senbonzakura._

_2. Dibekukan oleh Hyourinmaru._

_3. Dibakar oleh Ryuujin Jakka._

_4. Atau pilihan terakhir yang sangat gampang yaitu memakan masakan buatan Inoue Orihime dan Matsumoto Rangiku._

_Tertanda : Soutaichou, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shikeguni._

Ichigo yang membaca nya pun langsung pucat pasi terlebih saat dia membaca pilihan hukuman nomor 4. Memakan masakan Inoue dan Rangiku? Bagi Ichigo lebih bagus dia masuk neraka dari pada memakan masakan buatan duo buta cita rasa itu. Karena memakan masakan mereka itu sama saja dengan masuk neraka dan bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perasaan yang sangat malas, mau tak mau Ichigo terpaksa pergi ke Divisi 1.

~Di Divisi 1~

"Ada apa, Yama-jii?" tanya Ichigo dengan sangat (tidak) sopan.

"Kami ingin memerintahkanmu untuk pergi memusnahkan Hollow di Indonesia," perintah Soutaichou _to the point._

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?" seru Ichigo tidak rela.

"Karena kamu satu-satunya yang berasal dari dunia nyata. Karena itu pasti kamu sudah mengenal seluk beluk nya," jawab Soutaichou dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Tapi aku itu tinggal nya di Karakura! Jepang! Bukan Indonesia!" teriak Ichigo masih tidak rela.

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Soutaichou dengan tampang Innocent yang Narator pastikan dapat membuat mata orang yang melihatnya menjadi buta.

Sekarang dapat dipastikan sudah muncul 4 urat di kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo segera menjentikkan jarinya, dan entah dari mana muncullah peta di tangan sebelah kiri Ichigo sedangkan tangan sebelah kanan Ichigo memegang sebuah tongkat yang tidak terlalu panjang. Ichigo juga tiba-tiba memakai sebuah kacamata.

"Akan saya jelaskan," entah kenapa nada suara Ichigo berubah menjadi seperti seorang guru yang sedang mengajar muridnya. Kacamata Ichigo sedikit bersinar.

"Ini adalah Jepang," Ichigo menunjuk salah satu bagian dari peta itu dengan tongkat yang dipegangnya.

"Lalu…" Ichigo menarik garis dari gambar pulau Jepang ke bawah lalu berhenti di gambar pulau Indonesia, "Ini Indonesia," lanjutnya.

Soutaichou hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Jepang itu berada di benua Asia Timur. Sedangkan Indonesia berada di Asia Tenggara. Jarak mereka sangatlah jauh. Kebudayaannya juga sangat beda. Apakah anda mengerti, Yama-jii?' tanya Ichigo mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Saya mengerti. Dan sekarang kamu cepat pergi!" perintah Soutaichou membuat Ichigo kaget.

"Lho? Kenapa saya tetap harus pergi, Yama-jii?" untuk ketiga kalinya Ichigo berteriak tidak rela.

"Karena itu perintah. Dan perintah itu harus tetap dijalankan!"

"Seperti anak SD saja…" gumam Ichigo.

"Apa kamu bilang!" ternyata pendengaran Soutaichou masih sangat bagus untuk mendengar perkataan Ichigo tadi.

"Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa. Saya permisi dulu, Soutaichou," Ichigo kabur karena takut dibakar oleh Soutaichou. Kan sayang. Masa ganteng-ganteng gitu hangus terbakar? Batin Ichigo. Ooh tidak! Sifat narsis Ichigo kumat lagi!

"Tunggu dulu… Kapan aku ke Indonesia ya?" Ichigo berhenti karena sadar ada sesuatu yang lupa ditanyakan kepada Soutaichou.

Tiba-tiba muncul kupu-kupu neraka yang berhenti di hadapan Ichigo sambil tetap terbang.

"Ini bukannya kupu-kupu neraka?" tanya Ichigo.

"Seingatku dia bisa memberi taukan perintah penting. Hei, apa kamu disuruh memberikan perintah untukku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi yang pastinya sudah diketahui oleh seluruh umat manusia, tidak mungkin kupu-kupu bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Heh? Apa dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" Ichigo bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana cara dia memberi tahu perintah?" Ichigo berpikir sejenak sambil berjongkok dan terus mengamati kupu-kupu neraka itu.

Ichigo terus berpikir dan 5 menit pun terlewati dengan posisi Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Narator rasa kalau kupu-kupu itu bisa berbicara, pasti kupu-kupu itu sudah mengomel-ngomel gara-gara Ichigo terus menatapnya. Tapi sayangnya kupu-kupu itu tidak bisa berbicara.

Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya dan menangkap kupu-kupu neraka itu lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Hei! Beri tau aku apa perintah yang mau disampaikan ke aku!" teriak Ichigo.

Bersyukurlah karena di sekitarmu tidak ada Shinigami lain, Ichigo… Kalau tidak kamu pasti sudah disangka gila karena berbicara dengan kupu-kupu.

"Hoi, Ichigo."

Sapaan itu pun membuat Ichigo menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sangat aneh lalu menoleh ke sumber suara dan tampaklah Renji sedang berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter dari tempat Ichigo dengan _temannya._

"Sedang apa kamu?" heran Renji sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Mendengarkan perintah yang akan dikasih kupu-kupu ini," kata Ichigo masih sambil memegang kupu-kupu neraka itu.

"Hah?" Renji pun berhenti tepat di depan Ichigo lalu ikut berjongkok.

"Bukan begitu cara untuk mendengarkan perintahnya, baka," Renji menyambar kupu-kupu neraka yang dipegang Ichigo.

"Begini…" Renji melepas kupu-kupu nerakanya lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Kupu-kupu neraka itu pun hinggap di jari telunjuk Renji.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kamu akan ditugaskan untuk pergi ke Indonesia tepatnya di kota Jakarta untuk membasmi Hollow yang entah kenapa bisa muncul di sana. Kamu akan berangkat nanti sore ketika jam 4. Kenapa harus jam 4? Karena jam 3 sore adalah waktunya untuk cemilan. Jika kamu pergi nya jam 3 itu berarti kamu tidak sempat memakan cemilan. Dan kalau tidak makan cemilan, maka kamu tidak akan bertenaga untuk beraktifitas. Karena itu saya memutuskan kamu boleh makan cemilan dulu baru pergi ke Jakarta. Kamu akan pergi melewati Senkaimon yang sudah disiapkan. Oh ya. Jika kamu tidak mau melakukannya, maka saya akan memberikan pilihan hukuman yang nomor 4 tanpa toleransi. Tertanda Yamamoto Genryuusai Shikeguni, Soutaichou yang paling hebat, keren, dan kuat sepanjang sejarah," Renji mengakhiri perintah yang disampaikan oleh kupu-kupu neraka itu.

Ichigo pun sweatdrop mendengar perintah yang sangat tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang yang otaknya masih normal itu. Tapi karena membayangkan masakan buatan duo buta rasa itu, Ichigo pun segera menuruti perintah Soutaichou.

"Makasih ya sudah membantuku. Bye, Renji," kata Ichigo sambil menghilang untuk sarapan dulu karena jam masih menunjukkan jam 10 pagi dan perut Ichigo sudah melantunkan music _Rock._

~Jam 4 sore di depan Senkaimon~

Setelah menghabiskan cemilannya dengan terburu-buru, Ichigo pun memasuki Senkaimon khusus dengan sangat terpaksa.

Ichigo berlari di dalam Senkaimon. Hitung-hitung supaya diet *Narator diDeath glare Ichigo*.

Sampai di Indonesia, Ichigo segera melihat ke sekeliling.

"Ini Indonesia ya?" tanya Ichigo yang pasti enggak akan dijawab oleh siapapun. Pasti dong. Kan dia masih dalam wujud Shinigami. Enggak mungkin manusia biasa bisa dengar.

Ichigo berjalan-jalan untuk berkeliling sekalian melihat apakah ada makanan enak. Bukannya tadi Ichigo habis makan cemilan? Masa sekarang cari makanan lagi? Dasar raku- *Dibungkam Ichigo*.

"Kok perasaan tempat ini agak beda ya dengan yang kubaca di buku tadi?" Ya, tadi Ichigo memang menyempatkan diri untuk belajar sedikit tentang budaya Indonesia dan juga bahasa Indonesia. Ichigo juga sempat mengetahui bagaimana Jakarta itu.

"Seingatku di majalah itu tertulis Jakarta itu tempat yang sangat padat, banyak penduduknya. Kendaraan selalu berlalu lalang tanpa henti. Selain itu juga banyak bangunan yang tinggi-tinggi. Tapi kok di sini bangunan yang tingginya jarang ya? Apa majalahnya yang salah?" Ichigo terus berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Tak sengaja Ichigo menabrak seseorang sehingga menyebabkan sesorang itu terjatuh dan barang bawaannya pun juga ikut terjatuh.

"Waduh… Maaf… Tadi aku tidak memperh-" Ichigo cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

'Gawat… Sekarang akukan masih dalam wujud Shinigami. Enggak mungkin orang biasa ini bisa melihatku," batin Ichigo panik.

Manusia yang ditabrak Ichigo pun hanya terbengong-bengong sambil terus menatap Ichigo. Beberapa saat kemudian manusia itu langsung menjerit.

"Kyaaa! Kamu Kurosaki Ichigo kan? Kok bisa ada di Indonesia?" jerit manusia itu kesenangan sambil melompat-lompat.

"Hah? Kamu bisa melihatku?" Ichigo pun bingung.

"Tentu saja bisa dong. Aah, kamu mau ke rumahku? Mau? Baguslah. Ayo cepat," tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Ichigo, manusia itu cepat-cepat membereskan barang bawaannya yang tadi terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan Ichigo dan langsung menarik Ichigo ke rumahnya.

~Sampai di depan rumah manusia itu~

Ichigo tercengang ketika melihat rumah –lebih tepatnya mansion- milik manusia itu.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku ya. Namaku Hikaru. Sanzenin Hikaru. Panggil saja aku Hikaru. Salam kenal," Hikaru mengulurkan tangannya.

Ichigo pun menyalami Hikaru, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hikaru pun tersenyum. Mereka berdua melepaskan tangan mereka. Ichigo mengamati Hikaru dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Warna bola mata Hikaru berwarna coklat sama dengannya, lalu rambutnya juga berwarna coklat. Tinggi sepertinya hanya sekitar 150-an cm. Tentu saja Ichigo lebih tinggi.

"Tunggu dulu. Tadi kamu bilang namamu Sanzenin Hikaru?" tanya Ichigo yang baru sadar.

Hikaru mengangguk.

"Bukannya Sanzenin itu yang ada di Manga Haya*e yang memiliki perusahaan yang banyak dan sangat kaya raya?" Ternyata diam-diam Ichigo suka membaca Manga Hay*te The Com*lat B*tler atau dalam bahasa Jepangnya Ha*ate No Goto*u.

"Yup. Aku ini saudaranya. Lebih tepatnya saudara angkat," kata Hikaru sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jangan dibicarakan di luar deh… Masuk ke dalam saja…" Hikaru masuk ke dalam mansionnya sambil menarik Ichigo.

TBC

Akhirnya… SELESAI! *Melempar kertas naskah yang sudah diketik ke udara*

Waduh! Kertas naskah nya terbang! Huwaaa! Jadi berceceran! Aah! Ada yang nyelip di bawah meja!

Fuh… Untung kertas naskahnya complete…

Kalau ada yang mau bertanya kenapa Mitsu buat Mitsu itu saudara dengan Nagi, itu karena Mitsu juga mau coba jadi orang kaya. Tinggal di rumah mewah… Ada pelayan… Asyik banget… *Menghayal sampai ke langit ketujuh*

Pokoknya Review ya! Mitsu juga menerima Flame selama membangun. Kalau Flame nya cuma sepatah kata, Mitsu enggak terima. Kalau ada yang mau tanya juga kenapa di Indonesia bisa ada mansion mewah, dan lain-lain sebagainya, jawabannya ada di Chapter selanjutnya. Karena itu tetap baca Chapter selanjutnya ya.


End file.
